


shrine of your lies

by dystopianDebaucher



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Dark, I'm Sorry, M/M, classmates - Freeform, i tried for it to be cute but really it's not, lapslock, ongbugi, past!bugipaca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: minhyun had developed this awful habit of making sure the entirety of jonghyun's attention and affection belong to him, and he makes sure of this by getting rid of anyone and everyone--method varies.





	shrine of your lies

**Author's Note:**

> my imagination got dark real fast and i didn't know what to do
> 
> also here i am, back with another chaptered fic even tho i haven't finished One. .. . . .good job @ self

"minhyun-ah..." he starts, playing with his fingers as he fidgets in his seat, the game in front of them paused. "i....i think i like someone."

the shock was ever present in minhyun's features, eyes wide as he reached to shake him lightly. "who? is it the girl from class c?"

"it's...." he trails off, biting his lower lip in thought and hesitation before he looked up, "it's not a girl...."

expectation bubbles in minhyun's stomach as he looks at the boy, a small smile creeping on his features before it falls flat when he hears the other say a name that wasn't his. "i'm sorry? who?"

"class b's lim youngmin."

\--

they were high schoolers, it's expected for them to be reckless, but falling in love left and right? well, _sure. it's fine_ , minhyun thought, _he comes back to me anyways_.

jonghyun's list of crushes extends far and wide throughout their three years in high school, the boy jumping from girl to girl--he falls in love easily, he explains, and falls right out of it just as fast. he's a relatively known playboy--except he actually does invest his time and effort into every single person he ends up dating. why they fall apart remains a mystery; they always break it off first, but they tell him they fell out of love and so did he. there wasn't a use for staying in love with someone who isn't, he mused. 

with all that dating experience, this was the first time minhyun's ever seen jonghyun this flustered. he fidgets a lot whenever he talks to the boy, his flushed complexion seemingly permanent in his presence. it puts him off, his mood constantly in the negatives (even when jonghyun's trying to cheer him up), a sigh escaping his lips whenever he sees the other boy. they didn't need disturbances in their dynamic. they didn't need any more people in their world. 

_it won't last more than a week_ , he mutters to himself, grumbling.

 _it won't last more than a month_ , he corrects, a groan escaping his lips.

the moment it passed a month, he finally made his move. minhyun had developed this awful habit of making sure the entirety of jonghyun's attention and affection belong to him, and he makes sure of this by getting rid of anyone and everyone--method varies. so far, telling girls he liked them with tears in his eyes as he says he confessed too late works the best, but his opponent this time doesn't look like he'd be swayed by such a half-hearted attempt.

first, he muses, he has to earn his trust.

\--

it didn't take much to convince jonghyun to have youngmin come over during lunch and join them, jonghyun's smile blinding as he went to go and get him. he greets the other with a smile--they were acquaintances at most--gesturing for the other to sit down.

it was hard to make sure his distaste didn't show on his face as they ate and the two talked about their date the previous weekend (the date where their usual movie nights was disrupted and minhyun was ditched for the nth time) leaving him to only react with hums in varying tones. he switches the conversation to something youngmin had no idea about, a feeling of superiority rising from the pits of his stomach as they chatted along, jonghyun trying to insert youngmin in the conversation only to be blocked by minhyun's 'sudden' bursts in memory. 

there was a quiet tension building between the two of them that jonghyun hadn't noticed, eating away as usual. he got up to go to the vending machines, saying he'll get the three of them some drinks, leaving minhyun to quietly probe at their relationship in peace. 

"it's nice how you two are getting along." he starts, smiling as he tilted his head ever so slightly. "how'd you two get so close?"

"it was during the school festival, we both were on balloon duty." he hums, chuckling to himself as he remembered how he met. the small chuckle only made minhyun's angelic features crack as his smile almost gave way to a grimace. "i see." was all he replied, leaning back as he took a bite from his sandwich. "you've been hanging out more recently though." he adds, a quiet probe for a quiet friday afternoon. "i know. it's fun. he is the cutest thing, i tell you." 

he almost answers _i know_ , biting back a sigh as he nods, lips pursed. "he is. it's good that he's having fun."

"think so?" he hums, delight showing on his features. "that's great. i'm thinking of taking him to the amusement park this weekend, whad'ya think?"

"that sounds fun." he supplies, blood boiling as he mentally rips apart his plans (and the boy sitting pretty in front of him, beaming at his dates with _his_ jonghyun).

\--

their relationship has been the longest jonghyun's ever been in. it's been three months and he's still seemingly head over heels. their world for two became three and it felt suffocating. minhyun's eyes continued to grow dark in jonghyun's presence--a phenomenon he refused to acknowledge. his light was kim jonghyun, the very core of his existence, his raison d'être, and he refused to let him fall into the hands of another (even though currently, he already is).

their world for three allowed minhyun to become better friends with youngmin and his family (much like how he was close to jonghyun's). they were all happy, his parents had so much hope for him and his future. his smiles grew darker the more they hung out, and jonghyun's relationship didn't last to see the fourth month.

\--

"w-what do you mean you have a _girlfriend_?" he questions, voice shaking as he holds back his tears. youngmin could only look down, clenched fists itching to only punch himself. jonghyun had admittedly never been this invested in any sort of relationship outside his relationship with minhyun, his nails digging into his palms as he tried so, _so_ hard to make it seem like he wasn't falling apart.

"i'm sorry." youngmin chanted, shaking his head. he wanted to hold jonghyun, he wanted to be with him forever. he couldn't offer anything else but apologies as he knows he's losing something so much more than just a _high school fling_ , societal pressures crushing him as he crushes the heart of another. "i'm so, _so_ sorry, jonghyun-ah." he repeats, taking a step closer, attempting to close the gap between them.

jonghyun doesn't let him.

"it's fine." he chokes back, lips dry as he looks up at him, tears in his eyes. "there's no use in loving someone who doesn't love you back is what i always say." he bites back the pain and manages a smile, taking a deep breath before he moves to leave. youngmin wanted to stop him--oh did he want to stop him and hold him in his arms and keep him there forever--but he couldn't. not after what he did, what he's _doing_.

 _i still love you though_ , he doesn't say, watching jonghyun leave the small club room where they met, the yellow balloons deflated as his heart sank to his stomach.

\--

he's bawling by the time he finds minhyun, burying his face in his chest as the other wraps his arms around him, lulling him and giving him peace through his soft hums. he doesn't know how minhyun always seems like the answer to all his problems, the person who puts him at ease and calms him down, the only person who he knows wouldn't hurt him. he looks up at him with bleary eyes, red from all the rubbing against minhyun's chest. "where did it all go wrong..." he muttered, sniffling before he settles himself in minhyun's embrace. "what did i do wrong..."

"you didn't do anything wrong, jonghyun-ah." he says, holding him closer (as though he wanted to make them one), nuzzling against the side of his head, ruffling their hair together. "it'll be fine. you still have me."

\--

_"what do you mean they're seeing each other?" youngmin's mother hums, making their snacks as jonghyun and youngmin take their time upstairs finishing their game._

_a small gasp escapes minhyun's lips, biting down at his lips and avoiding eye contact. youngmin's mother asks him once more, tone more stern this time as she puts down the platter of sandwiches she'd just finished making. "i thought you knew, ma'am." he replies, fidgeting in his seat as he played with his fingers. "please don't tell them i told you."_

**Author's Note:**

> well there u have it i hope that was interesting idk where i got this idea from but next chapter will be set in the future with jonghyun as the main pov. i wanted to flesh this out more but really i didn't know how (since this is my first time writing something like this, i wanted it slightly straight to the point. i'll try to make the second chapter better!!)
> 
> series title is obviously from hozier (thanks for the amazing teaser, pledis) 
> 
> chapter title is from this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAnDNMdcTJE)
> 
> i hope y'all actually listen to my songs and like them!!  
> please shout @ me on my twitter ([softhyunss](https://twitter.com/softhyunss)) to remind myself that i have fics that aren't finished


End file.
